Fantasia Online
by MinoruAlvin
Summary: Sakura dan kawan-kawan adalah gamer sejati, tapi mereka terhisap dalam game& terjebak selama 3 tahun di sana. cara kembali kedunia asal mereka adalah dengan cara mengalahkan NAGA LEGENDA yaitu "SEA DRAGON" dan satu hal lagi yang sangat penting, jika mereka mati di dalam game, artinya mereka mati selamanya. apakah mereka akan berhasil pulang dengan selamat ? GEJE, OCC, TYPO, BAD SUM


Disclaimer : CLAMP

Main Pair : Sakura K & Syaoran L

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, bertele-tele, gak nyambung, OOC, aneh, dan kawan-kawannya

A/N : Fic pertama saya, dan akun pertama juga, jadi mohon maaf kalo jelek dan gak nyambung, maklum baru belajar nulis cerita, hehe... OKE LANGSUNG KE STORY !

Bicara "Hallo"

Inner/Though 'Hallo'

"ROARRRRRRRRRRR"

Teriakan Monster Sea Dragon yang sangat keras karena marah mengakibatkan bebatuan di sekitar hancur. "ERIOL PROVOKE LAGI !" Teriak Gadis Berambut Cokelat Pirang dan Bermata Hijau Emerald. "Meiling serang kaki kiri naga, Tomoyo kau serang bagian Perut, Rika kau bagian ekor, Sakura kau pasang Healing Relic dekat eriol,dan aku akan memenggal kepala naga itu !" perintah Pemuda bermata Amber. "Tapi bagian kepala Berbahaya ! kau bisa terbunuh ! tidak, tidak, tidak !, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu kembali !" bantah sakura menangis sambil memeluk punggung pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan memandang mata sakura dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang "semua akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, ok ?" "tidak, tidak, tid-" bibir lembutnya di cium oleh bibir pemuda tersebut "aku selalu mencintaimu" dengan senyum lembut ia langsung berlari ke arah kepala naga yang saat itu juga sedang siap-siap menyemburkan es dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar...

"SYAORAAAAAN ! TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAK !"

** *FANTASIA ONLINE***

**PRESENT **

Tap, tap, tap... langkah kaki pria terdengar menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 di pagi yang cerah itu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu berwarna pink dan mulai menyahut "Oy Kaiju, bangun, bangun ! ini sudah jam tujuh, kau akan terlambat" tidak ada jawaban... "hey cepat bangun ! atau sarapanmu ku habiskan ya ?" tidak ada jawaban juga. Urat kesal pun muncul di dahi pria muda tersebut "MONSTEEEER ! BANGUUNN" "HOEEEE !" penghuni kamar pun tersentak bangun dan terjatuh dari kursi komputernya. "ONII CHAN BAKAAA !" 'heh setidaknya dia sudah bangun' pria itu bergumama dalam hati sambil beranjak pergi. "urghh onii chan selalu membangunkan ku seperti ini setiap pagi, dan lagi ia memangilku monster ?! awas kau onii chan baka" gumam gadis itu. Yap, dialah Kinomoto Sakura gadis Cantik Ceria berumur 17 dan bersekolah di Tomoeda High School. Mengapa ia tertidur di meja komputer ? ya, karena dia ketiduran saat bermain game online sampai larut malam. Dia adalah seorang gamer dan otaku sejati. "hm ? ada e-mail dari tomoyo ?" dia pun membuka dan membacanya "[Sakura chan, ohayou ! apa kau tidur nyeyak ? hey aku dan eriol mendapatkan rare item dari dungeon semalam, nanti akan aku beri tahu di sekolah ok" 'huh, mungkin potion 30 pack, astaga sudah jam 7.15, kelas mulai 15 menit lagi !' dia langsung mematikan komputernya lalu pergi mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, kemudian turun ke lantai bawah dan menyapa keluarganya "ohayou kaa san, tou san !" ayah dan ibunya pun membalas dengan ceria "ohayo sakura chan !" "hey ! tidak ada sapaan untuku ?" tanya pria yang membangunkan tidur sakura tadi, Touya Kinomoto. bukannya sapaan yang ia terima tetapi injakan kaki yang keras di kakinya "OWW, UNTUK APA ITU MONSTER ?!" "Ah, ohayou Baka onii chan, yang tadi untuk membangunkan ku" senyum manis penuh kemenangan dari sakura. "ayah, ibu aku berangkat !" teriaknya sambil mengambil roti dan lari berangkat ke sekolah. "hah, dia tidak berubah, masih seperti anak kecil" "kau sendiri juga sama, masih suka meledek sakura chan" balas ibunya, touya hanya bisa cemberut.

**Di sekolah, 07.29**

Braaakkk ! pintu kelas di buka dengan keras membuat penghuni kelas mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu, "yes ! tidak terlambat ! Huft capek sekali berlari..huft..huft.. oh, maaf, ohayou mina !" sapa sakura dengan muka merah karena malu + capek berlari, "ohayo sakura chan !" sapa teman-temannya dan sepupunya juga, Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura mulai duduk di kursinya dan bertanya pada tomoyo "hey, ngomong-ngomong item apa yang kau dapat semalam dengan eriol ?" tomoyo pun berbalik ke arah sakura dan terseyum lalu menjawab "oh, itu, kostum valentine untuk couple, bagus lho, dan meningkatkan status ku dengan eriol sangat tinggi" "wah aku iri tomoyo, semalam aku hanya dapat 5 pack potion" balas sakura, "haha... karena kau sangat payah dan tak berbakat, haha..." tawa anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata amber, "APA KAU BILANG SYAORAN ?! DASAR BAKA !" "KAU YANG BAKA ! KAU BERISIK !", sakura membalas "KAU BIG JERK SEDUNIA ! MEMANGNYA KAU DAPAT APA ? "Syaoran menyeringai licik "aku mendapat pedang baru, mau kita test nanti siang ?" dengan kesal sakura menjawab "OKE, KITA TARUHAN 5000 GOLD, SETUJU ?" "setuju". Sakura dan syaoran adalah rival dari kelas 4 SD mereka berdua tidak mau mengalah dan sampai sekarang mereka saling membenci satu sama lain, teman-teman di sekiarnya pun sudah biasa jika pagi-pagi mereka ber dua bertengkar. pintu kelas pun terbuka, dan guru pun mulai mengajar

**(SKIP BELAJAR) **

**Lab Komputer sekolah, 13.20**

Lab sangat ramai sekali karena mereka mendengar tentang pertarungan kedua rival ini, begitupun sahabat-sahabat sakura, rika, chiharu, tomoyo, dan naoko datang untuk menyemangati. "Sakura chan, gambatte !" tomoyo menyemangati, "tenang saja tomoyo, karakterku Card Master Lv 38, dan equip ku Lvl +13 semua" "wah karakterku baru Lv 29 dan equip ku hanya Lvl +7" balas chiharu, Syaoran pun datang dan langsung duduk di depan komputer kesukaannya dan mulai login, "Hey Syao, Lv karaktermu 43 kan ? kau pasti menang" sahut eriol di belakangnya, tapi sakura mendengarnya "APA ?! KAU LVL 43 ? KAU CURANG, LVL KU 38 !" "baiklah aku akan pakai equip khusus Lvl 32 saja agar adil, huh merepotkan" "Sakura chan, kau yakin ingin melawannya ? karakternya Swordmaster lho, kecepatanya mungkin lebih cepat dia" rika mengingatkan, "Card Masterku lebih lincah dibandingkan dengan Swordmasternya". Yamazaki pun mulai memegang mic dan mulai berbicara "baiklah teman-teman semua, di sini peraturannya simpel, yang bisa menang duluan 5 rounde dialah yang menang, oh iya, taukah kalian semua bahwa peraturan itu pertama di temukan di neg- OW CHIHARU SAKIT ! AMPUN !" ternyata chiharu sudah muncul di belakang pacarnya dan mulai mencekiknya "cukup dengan segala kebohonganmu, BAIKLAH PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI !"

** END CHAPTER 01**

**Fuih Akhirnya selesai juga chap 01. **

**Untuk para reader mohon review ya, jelek atau bagus pun saya terima, soalnya ini FIC pertama saya, dan saya dapat ide ini pada saat main game Online Dragon Nest, hehehe.**... **mungkin reader banyak yang gak tau tapi mohon reviewnya ya, kalo dapet reviewnya lebih dari 3 saya lanjutkan deh ceritanya, dan secepatnya saya akan update.**

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca !**

** MinoruAlvin**


End file.
